In recent years, a structure in which a penetration electrode, called a through silicon via (TSV) electrode, which is formed in a semiconductor substrate and extend, through the silicon underlying the device, has been proposed. A TSV electrode is formed, for example as follows. First, after a layer that includes a transistor and wiring is formed on a first surface side of a semiconductor substrate, the semiconductor substrate is pasted to a surface of a supporting substrate with adhesive such that the first surface of the semiconductor substrate faces a supporting substrate side. Next, the semiconductor substrate is ground from a second surface side to thin the semiconductor substrate. Next, a protective film that covers the second surface of the semiconductor substrate and any exposed adhesive is formed on the substrate. Next, a resist film is formed on the protective film, and patterned. Thereafter a penetration hole (TSV hole) that penetrates the protective film and the semiconductor substrate is formed by etching using the resist film as a mask. Next, an electrode material is embedded in the penetration hole and a TSV electrode is formed. However, it has been found that the semiconductor substrate may be easily separated from the supporting substrate during processing to form the TSV, resulting in damage to, or complete loss of, the substrate and the devices formed thereon.